


The Game

by Case_Closed



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anya ran away, Clexa as friends-Then as girlfriends, F/F, F/M, Lexa tries to find her, Linctavia later on, Raven found Anya first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Case_Closed/pseuds/Case_Closed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is eight years old when her older sister, Anya, runs away. Twelve years later she finds her sister, only to realize there's more to the story than what Anya's letting on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

8-year-old Alexandria Woods was curled up in the corner of her bed, trying to finish her homework assignment. She slowly flipped the page of the book she was reading and read each word carefully, trying to spot any words she didn't understand. She was suddenly distracted from her work when her bedroom door was quietly opened and her older sister walked in, plopping herself onto the younger girls bed.

"Homework? It's Friday night! Let's play a game." There was something in her sister's tone that didn't sound right, but Alexandria huffed and looked down at the book in her lap.

"I wanna finish this. Maybe later Anya." The dirty blonde girl looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to the bed and gave a pleading look to her sister.

"Come on Commander, just ten minutes." The use of her nickname made her rethink her decision to finish her homework, but she shook her head.

"No Anya! Leave me alone." She loved her sister, but that didn't mean she didn't find her annoying sometimes. Anya sighed and slowly stood up.

"Can I at least have a hug then?" She begged, hoping the younger girl would at least give her that.

"We never hug, just go away." Alexandria didn't bother to hear if there was a response, she just went back to reading her book. The door was closed almost a minute later and she sighed. Alone at last.

She woke up the next morning to the sound of her father shouting and her mother crying. She rubbed her eyes and slowly walked downstairs, not sure as to why her parents were acting that way. The sight of her parents yelling at each other made any hint of sleepiness leave Alexandria immediately.

"Mom, dad?" She watched her father take a deep breath before he approached her, getting onto his knees so he was at her height.

"Alexandria, do you know where your sister went?" He asked in a calm yet rough voice. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, dad?" She frantically looked around the room, trying to find Anya.

"Honey, did your sister tell you anything about where she might be going?"

"Dad, stop joking, where's Anya?" Her dad gave her a sad look before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm afraid your sister has ran away." Alexandria stopped looking around and tried to process what her father told her.

"No, you're lying."

"I'm sorry."

"No! She wouldn't just leave! You're lying! You're lying!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Anya!"

"Sweetheart calm down. What your father says is true." Her mom stopped crying long enough to try and console her younger daughter. Alexandria tried to run up to Anya's room but her father held her back, wrapping his arms around her waist so she couldn't escape.

"Anya! Anya come down! Anya!" Her throat was starting to hurt but she kept screaming, wanting nothing more than for her sister to come out of her room. "I'm sorry! I'll play with you! I'll give you a hug just come down here! Anya!"

Minutes passed and Anya didn't come downstairs. Alexandria stopped yelling and just sobbed, hoping Anya would come back soon.

 

.

 

"Honey? Your father and I are gonna go out for a bit, do you want to come with us?" She shook her head and continued staring out the window. Her mother sighed frustratedly and left.

It had been a year since Anya left. A year since she felt not alone. A year since she last spoken her parents, her teachers, to anyone. Her parents tried desperately to get Alexandria to talk, but in her mind there wasn't anything worth saying now that the most important person in her life was gone.

Everything had changed. Everyone looked at her like she could break any second, her parents never went a day without arguing and there was always a major absence in the house. She cried almost every night during the year, begging for her sister to come back. Alexandria constantly dreamed about Anya coming back.

But every time she woke up, Anya was never there. It was always just a dream. The game they used to play felt like it was finally over.

Her life felt as if it was over.

 

.

 

Alexandria is ten years old when she meets Clarke Griffin.

She was sitting alone in the back of the classroom, moping by herself when the principal comes in with a blonde girl following behind. The principal introduces her and the class says hello before the teacher allows Clarke to choose a seat. Alexandria watches as the girl makes her way to the seat next to her, only to be stopped by a boy named John Murphy.

"You don't wanna sit by her. She's always in a bad mood since her sister ran away. Today's she's in a worse mood cause it's supposed to be her sister's birthday." Alexandria wants to punch him. She hates the way they act like she doesn't deserve to have friends. Maybe part of the blame is on her, she was the one who distanced herself from everyone, but she's still human. 

It surprised her when the new girl chooses to sit by her despite what Murphy had said.

"I'm Clarke." The blonde smiled at her and offers out her hand. Alexandria reached out and shakes it, remaining silent. Clarke's smile falls a little, but it brightens again when a note is passed onto her desk with a single name on it.

"Alexandria huh? It's a pretty name." Clarke places the note back onto her desk and faces the teacher. Alexandria stares at the note, erasing the name and writing something else down before passing it back to Clarke.

_"Commander Lexa! Mountain Men have been spotted outside of Polis! We gotta do something!"_

Clarke picks up the note and gives the other girl a wide smile.

"So Lexa, huh?" The brunette nods. "I'll remember to call you that for now on."

 

.

 

Another year passes and Clarke is the only person who Lexa trusts. She still won't talk to anyone, but she spends most of her time either in with Clarke or in Anya's room. Her life seemed to have a routine and even though she felt as though she was in a better place then she was before, Lexa knew something from her life was still missing someone.

It was late in the evening when she knew something was going on. Earlier Clarke came over and they were in Lexa's room studying, but the house was eerily quiet. She got up and slowly opened her door, ignoring the blondes questioning stares as she tried to listen to the hush whispers coming from her parents.

It was unusual for them to be whispering. Even if Clarke was around they would yell like the rest of the world can't hear them.

She turned back to her room and motioned to Clarke to stay put. Lexa quickly made her way down the stairs and found her parents sitting at the dining room table.

"But it's not right!" Her mother whispered harshly.

"We have to tell her sometime." Her father practically demanded, about to stand up when Lexa decided to make her presents known.

"Tell who what?" She asked in a shaky voice, watching both of her parents jump up from their seats.

"Alexandria! Shouldn't you be upstairs with-"

"Tell who what?" She cuts off her father, crossing her arms.

"You're talking to us." Her mother points out, but Lexa narrows her eyes at them and steps forward.

"Tell, who, what?" She asks slowly. Her father sighs and mentions for her to sit down. It's only when she does that her parents sighs and gives her a sad look.

The same look they had when they told her Anya ran away.

"What's going on?" She asks, mentally preparing herself for just about anything they could say.

"We just received word about your sister..." Lexa's eyes widened, but before she could respond her father continued talking. "Anya is dead, Alexandria."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way the if it is in italic then it is a flashback. There won't be flashbacks often.
> 
> Or maybe there will be. I don't know yet.

"No." Lexa felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "No you're- you're lying. Anya can't be dead- you're lying!"

"We weren't lying before, and I know this hurts to here but we're not lying now." Her mother spoke calmly.

"If she was dead you both would be more upset!" Lexa yelled, her chair scrapping against the floor as she stood up quickly.

"We are upset, we've...we've known about this for a while." Her father admitted. Lexa felt her entire world collapse.

"You- you kept this from me?"

"We wanted to tell you-"

"No! No you didn't! You never would've told me if I didn't overhear your conversation!" Lexa yelled, emotions overcoming her.

"Alexandria-"

"No! I won't believe you. Anya's alive- I know she is!" Lexa pushed past her father and stormed upstairs, collapsing onto her bed and crying into her pillow.

"Lexa?" A soft voice said, reminding her that someone else was with her. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm okay." Tears still continued to fall and she shook violently.

"Do you want me to go?" Clarke asked, slowly moving from her place by the desk.

"No! That's...please don't." Lexa begged, reaching out and taking Clarke's hand into hers. "Don't leave me."

Clarke nodded and climbed onto Lexa's bed. She wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her head on Lexa's shoulder.

"I won't."

 

.

 

Three years go by and Lexa still hasn't given up on Anya.

It's the night before her first day of high school and as usual her and Clarke are hanging out at the blondes house, watching some lame horror movie and talking about their summers.

"But right before my dad can do anything, Raven shoved Bellamy over and we had to spent the rest of the time we had fishing him out of the water." Clarke laughs as she finishes telling Lexa about the boat trip she went on. Lexa smiles, biting the inside of her cheek.

She gets that Clarke has other friends, Lexa just gets scared sometimes that Clarke might leave her. She can't loose her best friend, she won't allow it.

"Anyways, what did you do? I haven't heard from you almost all summer." Clarke moves and snuggles up against Lexa. The brunette wrapped an arm around her friend and sighed.

"The usual. Fought with my parents, tried to find my sister, nothing different. Though I did find a career I might want."

"Really? What is it?" The blonde moved around so she could face her best friend better.

"Private investigator."

"Why a private investigator?" Lexa sat up, giving an apologetic look to Clarke when the girl almost fell off the bed.

"My sister is out there, Clarke. I could find her, and I would be able to help others who need to find someone." Clarke smiled softly and pushed Lexa back onto the bed.

"Your parents gonna let you go for it?"

"No, but I don't need their approval. I'm not gonna let them make my life decisions for me." She lets Clarke cuddle with her and she stares at the ceiling, shutting her eyes and drifting off the sleep.

_"Commander! Reapers have taken most of my men- I can't fight the sky people without backup! I need help!" Anya cried out from the other side of the yard, holding her toy sword out towards the fence separating their house from the woods._

_"I'll send people your way, General. I won't fail you, I promise!"_

 

.

 

Another year passes.

Lexa glares as she watches some man-boy named Finn flirting with Clarke. She decides she has enough after a few minutes and gets up, shoving her books into her bag.

She'll just have to study at home.

She starts walking down the street towards her house when she hears someone running.

"Lexa wait!" She kept walking, deciding that she's had enough interaction with people. Of course, Clarke doesn't get that and pulls on her arm anyways.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?" Clarke moves in front of Lexa, confusion spread across her face.

"I just don't feel like watching you and Finn flirting. I can go now?" Clarke scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You're sounding jealous, Alexandria." Lexa glares at Clarke and shoves past her.

"Have fun with Man-Boy, Griffin. Oh and when you're done tell me how it feels to be kissed by a guy who gets mistaken for a girl often." She spat, biting the inside of her cheek as she continued walking home. She didn't bother saying anything to her parents as she rushed to Anya's room, locking the door behind her and sliding down against a wall.

Lexa tried calming herself down, walking around the room and taking a few deep breaths. She just found herself getting madder and she threw a punch at the wall, screaming out in pain when she felt something snap.

"Why did you leave me?! Why did you go?! I need you! I will always need you!" Lexa screams out, clutching her hand and falling onto the floor. "I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lexa? I- I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight with you, I- I shouldn't have said anything." Clarke waited outside the room she knew Lexa would be in, feeling guilty about what she said. The door opened and she was met with a teary eyed Lexa who was clutching her right hand.

"I think I broke it." Lexa choked slightly on her words, looking down at her arm so the blonde would know what she was talking about.

Clarke gasped and gently took Lexa's hand into her own. "We gotta get you to the hospital."

"No, Clarke, I don't-"

"I'll be right there beside you, I promise." Lexa nodded and let Clarke lead her downstairs.

The cast she gets is bright green, and Clarke is the only one who was allowed to sign it. As time goes by her cast is decorated in many drawings, all done by her best friend.

 

.

 

In her junior year of high school Lexa starts to question herself.

She watches as most of her classmates start dating, and she couldn't understand why she hasn't. Clarke has been on and off with Finn and whenever Lexa stops and really thinks about it, she doesn't understand why all the girls are so fascinated with the guys. If anything, she found herself thinking about being with a girl more than she's ever though of being with a guy.

So there she was, laying in bed on a Saturday night thinking about why she doesn't find guys attractive. Usually she would ask Clarke for help, but since the blonde was on a date she was left trying to figure it out by herself. She tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but after a few minutes Lexa gave up. She glared at the ceiling before getting up, heading towards Anya's room.

_"Anya, how come girls always date boys and boys always date girls?"_

_"What do you mean?" Anya asked, looking down at Alexandria from her place on the bed._

_"Well, today my teacher read us three books and the princess always ended up with a prince. Why is that?" Anya sat up, wondering why a six year old is questioning about this sort of thing._

_"Well, girls can be with girls and boys can be with boys, but they are afraid to."_

_"Why are they afraid?"_

_"Because the world doesn't except people like that. They believe that girls should be with boys and boys should be with girls."_

_"So girls have to be with boys?"_

_"Absolutely not. I believe that one day people will be able to be with whoever they want to be with. The world isn't full of only straight people."_

_"Straight people?"_

_"Boys who date boys are gay, girls who date girls are called lesbians, and boys who date girls and girls who date boys are straight."_

_"Oh. What if a girl dates girls and boys?"_

_"Then they're bisexual." Anya leant back and pulled her blanket over her. "Now go to sleep."_

_"Anya, why do you know all of this?" Alexandria asked, climbing onto the bed._

_"I got curious one day so I looked it up. Now you can either go to sleep here or go to your room and stay awake, your call just do it quietly."_

Lexa crawled into Anya's bed, finally coming to the realization that she liked girls. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, deciding to deal with it in the morning.

 

.

 

In her senior year Lexa met Costia.

Even though Clarke was really supportive of Lexa being a lesbian, she didn't really seem to like Costia too much. It bothered Lexa that Clarke didn't like her girlfriend, but Lexa never liked Finn and Clarke dates him anyways. However, being in a relationship and trying to spend as much time as possible searching for her sister was hard.

"Come on, Lexa! It's Saturday! Let's go out and have fun." Lexa frowned and put her laptop aside.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I think I'm close to finding something."

"Lexa, you literally spend every minute of your life looking for your sister. Why do you even bother? Didn't you say that your parents said she's dead?" Lexa looked up and glared.

"Because I know she's out there! I might not be able to do much right now, but I gotta take every chance I get." Costia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I can't be in a relationship where I always come second. We're done." Lexa watched Costia leave her room and she went back to searching. She was gonna find Anya, and if that meant she couldn't date then so be it.

 

.

 

Lexa was now twenty and twelve years had past since she last saw Anya.

It was hard, taking classes and trying to find her sister. Lexa found herself struggling, especially since she had to work to pay off her tuition. Once her parents found out she wasn't gonna follow in their footsteps and become a lawyer they cut her off and they kicked her out.

Luckily, Clarke was always there by her side. Her best friend helped her get a job and a apartment which they both shared. She admitted to herself that she had feelings beyond friendship for the blonde, but she decided against acting out on her feelings. Clarke and her were best friends, and she didn't want to ruin that by admitting her feelings to the other girl.

It didn't mean she didn't think about it.

Between studying, trying to find Anya, and her feelings for Clarke, Lexa barely found time to relax. She frustratedly ran her fingers through her hair and shoved her laptop aside.

"Okay, that is it. You are coming with me to Ravens tonight." Clarke announces, pulling Lexa out of her chair.

"Clarke I-" Clarke gave Lexa a look that told her to shut up.

"You need to relax, and if you go with me we can finally see the girl Raven has been dating for the past year!"

"Okay I'll go! Just let me get dress."

"I'll be waiting." Lexa rolled her eyes but smiled, turning around and walking down the hall to her room. She was definitely interested in meeting Ravens girlfriend, but in her mind she really knew the only reason she was going was for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is gonna focus on Anya. Let me know what you thought about this chapter in the comments :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's chapter...ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm at school currently and I'm very bored so I decided to update again cause you know, why not. Also I'm gonna be posting some one-shots based off this story later so...just a heads up.

"Come on commander! Just ten minutes!"

Anya hoped the use of her sister's nickname would get the eight-year-old to agree. She was practically counting on it. Which was why her heart sunk when she got her sister's response.

"No Anya! Just leave me alone." Anya sighed and stood up.

"Can I at least have a hug?" She begged, hoping Alexandria would at least give her that.

"We never hug, just go away." Anya nodded and moved to leave the room, turning to her sister one last time.

"I love you." Alexandria didn't respond and Anya bit her lip, closing the door behind her as she left.

In the middle of the night Anya grabbed her backpack and randomly shoved clothes in, throwing the letter she already had prepared on her pillow and sneaking downstairs. She opened the refrigerator and shoved random snacks and drinks in before closing it, zipping up her bag and looking around the kitchen one last time.

"No backing out now, Woods." She mumbled to herself, reaching the front door and slipping out of the house. She ran until she was out of the neighborhood, stopping for a few seconds before continuing to her destination. She didn't dare look back, knowing she would bail on her plans if she did.

When the sun rose Anya was at a pay phone outside of a gas station. While she waited to use the phone she took out the only picture she had of her and Alexandria. After a few minutes of memorizing the photo she stepped up to use the phone, pushing a few quarters through the slot and dialing a number she knew by heart.

"May we meet again, Commander Lexa." She mumbled, a tear slipping down her face as she tucked the photo away.

 

.

 

"Are you okay? You seem really out of it." Her uncle Gustus asks one morning.

When she ran away Anya went to live with him. Her parents distanced themselves from him because he saw the world differently then they did, which is why Anya felt he was the perfect person to go to.

"Alexandria turns sixteen today." Anya said, looking over to the framed picture of her and her sister. "It's been almost eight years since I left. I never even told her why. I just, I left her."

Not a day went by that Anya didn't think about her younger sister. The guilt just ate her alive. No matter how much she tried to keep busy it didn't seem to help.

"You know, you could always go see her. You're an adult now, Anya. Nothing's holding you back." Gustus said, sitting beside her on the couch and giving his niece a encouraging look.

"I have school. And what if she hates me?"

"You weren't safe there anymore. If you explain that to her she'll understand. And you've never let school stop you before."

"I know, it's just- it's not the right time. I got to go to work. See ya later." Anya grabbed her keys and left, taking a deep breath before getting on her motorcycle and turning the key in the ignition.

"Happy birthday little sis." She mumbled to herself, putting on her helmet and driving off to work.

 

.

 

Two more years pass and Anya stands proudly and she holds up her bachelors degree in history, smiling as her uncle Gustus takes her picture. She looks at her recently framed bachelors degree and stared at it. She knows she should be happier, she finally completed the goal she was working towards. But something was missing.

"You did it kiddo! You are officially done with school! What are you gonna do now that you don't have college holding you back?" Gustus asked, scrolling through the recent pictures he's taken. Anya looks at him before looking away.

"I don't know." She looks at her degree again, this time with a frown on her face.

"I don't know."

 

.

 

"Fuck!" Anya curses, pulling over and parking her motorcycle. "Should've known better than to stop at that sketchy gas station."

It had been a month after she graduated from college when she realized what she wanted to do. She told her uncle, who fully supported her decision, and then she took off. It felt slightly similar to when she ran away ten years ago, except she wasn't running and she didn't have to worry about being caught.

And yet here she was, on the side of the road barely outside the town she ran away from all those years ago, trying to find out what happened to her bike. She took off her helmet and groaned, pulling out her phone to see if she could find someone to help her out. Anya found no luck and nearly threw her phone, taking a few breaths before she could get any angrier. Minutes passed and Anya only grew more restless, dying to move out of the sunlight. 

"Hey! You with the leather jacket! Do you need some help?" Anya looked up quickly to find a girl in a old pickup truck with the label 'Sinclair's auto repairs" on the side. She found it strange that she didn't hear the truck approaching, but she shrugged it off.

"Just my luck." Anya mumbled, walking up to the passenger window. "Some asshole did something to my bike, and I don't know what it is."

"I can take a look at it. I've been around cars and motorcycles all my life. They're practically my second parents." The girl jokes, hopping out and limping over to Anya's motorcycle. She notices a brace on the girls left leg, but she follows the girl anyways and chose not to question it.

"Damn, they messed up your bike real bad. I'm gonna get my buddy to bring it to the place I work, if that's cool with you." Anya nods and pulls out her phone, slightly upset that her plans had been changed. "I can give you a lift to wherever you're going. But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to know your name first."

"It's Anya. And thanks for helping me."

"I'm Raven, and it's no problem. It's gonna be a while until Finn can get over here, wanna wait in the truck? It'll be cooler in there." Raven says, already heading towards the truck.

"I'm used to the heat." It wasn't a lie, she was used to the heat. For short periods of time.

"Then you came to the wrong city, it's freezing over ninety percent of the year here." Raven stares at Anya until the other girl makes her way to the passenger side of the truck.

"I'm aware."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa meet Ravens girlfriend...
> 
> And Lexa gets reunited with her sister sortaish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I messed up. I already have chapters typed out so I usually just copy and paste but in the last chapter I somehow managed to forget to add the part where Raven and Anya actually got together, so in a few chapters from this one I'm gonna make it a "flashback" chapter so that'll be when you find out how they got together.

"So Clarke is gonna come over in a bit. You sure you wanna meet her? She might interrogate you." Raven says, walking up to Anya with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"I didn't exactly tell her anything other than that I was dating someone so she's pretty curious. She's been begging me to tell her something since I told her about us in September."

"As long as she doesn't ask about our sex life I'm not too worried." Anya smirks when she hears Raven coughing, turning in her chair so she could rub the younger girls back.

"Not funny! Also, I think she might bring Lexa over."

"That's fine." Anya goes back to filling out her paper work, stopping when she realizes what Raven said. "Who?"

"Lex? Her best friend? Geez Woods get your head out of the clouds." Raven playfully throws some popcorn at her before walking away. Anya freezes for a second before trying to focus on her work again.

"Hey Raven? Does Clarke and her friend know I'm three years older than you?" Anya shouts out, getting up and putting her work away.

"Clarke does, I don't know what she has told Lex." She finds Raven lounging on their couch, watching reruns of Glee.

"I'm gonna take a shower, let me know when they get here?" Raven mumbles out an okay and Anya quickly kisses her before walking down the hall, stripping as she made her way to the bathroom. She's about to put conditioner in when she hears a knock on the door, followed by her girlfriends voice.

"Clarke and Lexa are here, we're gonna be in the living room."

"Alright, I'll be out soon!" Anya couldn't really hear her over the sound of the water running, but she was sure it was nothing she wouldn't find out in a few minutes.

 

.

 

"She'll be out of the shower soon. You guys want something to drink? No alcohol though, since you're both underage." Raven said, loving that she could tease them about that sort of stuff.

"Jerk." Clarke playfully pushed her and Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Water would be nice." Lexa said, looking around the apartment.

"Coming up! You guys can choose a movie while I get the drinks." Raven disappeared and Clarke immediately turned to Lexa.

"Dude, Ravens girlfriend is loaded." Lexa let out a laugh before sitting down on the couch.

"Why do you think that?"

"Have you seen this place? It's almost twice the size of our apartment!"

"Well, you did say Ravens girlfriend is older. Maybe she's was able to save more money. Or maybe she has a better job because she might have already finished college."

"She did! Got a bachelors degree in history." Raven says proudly as she hand out the drinks.

"Yeah, and where did you meet again?" Clarke asks, obviously teasing Raven.

"Shut up Griffin." They all laugh, not noticing the figure coming down the hall.

"Raven, where did you put my hairbrush?" Clarke's eyes light up, only to frown when the person walks in with a towel over their head, hiding their hair and face.

"By the sink."

"It wasn't there." The girl removes her towel and continues drying her hair, not noticing the other people in the room. The girl looks familiar, but Lexa didn't know where she has seen her before.

"Did you check the cabinet?" Raven gets up and walks down the hall. The girl stays put and continues drying her hair, seeming to finally notice Clarke and Lexa.

"Which one of you is Clarke?" She asks, her eyes lingering on Lexa for a few seconds before looking at the blonde.

"Me." Anya smiles and throws her towel aside.

"Raven talks about you a lot. She also warned me that you might interrogate me." Clarke rolls her eyes, sitting up and turning her full attention onto her.

"There is a few questions I had." Lexa watches the interaction between them, slightly wishing Clarke would focus on her and not Raven's girlfriend.

"Ask away." Lexa smiles when Clarke's eyes light up in excitement.

"Firstly, what on earth did Raven say that made you want to date her?" Lexa looks at Clarke in shock before apologizing to the other girl in the room.

"Honestly, I'm not even surprised you would ask that. She can be very...sassy." She smiles at the two girls before leaning against a wall. "It wasn't what she said, it was more of what she did. Or what you did technically." 

"Me? What did I do?" Clarke asked, getting very intrigued by her friends girlfriend.

"You'll have to ask Raven yourself."

"Fair enough, what do you work as? Cause by the looks of your apartment you must be getting paid well." 

"Clarke! We talked about this! I am so sorry." Lexa takes a deep breath. "Now that I think about it, I might as well just apologize for everything she might ask you." Anya laughs at that before asking for the next question, obviously avoiding answering the one already asked.

"What's your name?" Anya raises an eyebrow and stares intently at Clarke.

"Raven hasn't told you?"

"No, she told me that once I became a better friend I'll be 'worthy' enough to know your name." Clarke mumbles, getting a laugh out of the oldest girl.

"Yeah, she told me about that. I hope you haven't been referring me as whatever name she had on her phone."

"Your contact was 'Girl I met on the side of the road'."

"That's better than what she had. It used to be 'Grounder Princess'." Lexa looked up before taking a sip of her water. She only heard the term grounder once before.

_"Commander." Anya greeted her, bowing slightly before staring intently at her._

_"What's your report, general?"_

_"The sky person won't give any information, he just keeps calling us grounders."_

_"Grounders?" Alexandria put down the plastic knife in her hand and gave her sister a serious look._

_"Find the rest of the sky people and destroy them." Anya nodded before turning on her heel and walking away, trying not to smile as she heard Alexandria giggling._

"If you must know, my name Anya." Clarke was about to fire off her next question when Lexa started choking on her drink. Clarke sprang up from her seat and rushed to Lexa's side.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked, checking to make sure her best friend was okay.

"What did you say?" Lexa asked the older girl. "What did you say you're name was."

"Anya."

"Woods? Anya Woods?" Lexa stutters, feeling all color drain from her face.

"Yeah that's me, have I-" Anya leaps over and catches the girl as she started to faint. She gently laid her on the ground and turned to Clarke, who looked just as pale as the other girl did.

"Anya Woods?" Clarke asks after making sure her best friend was okay.

"Yes, that's me. Why what's going on?"

"I found your- what happened to Lexa?" Raven stoop once she noticed the tension in the room.

"Twelve years ago you ran away from your home." Clarke states, looking straight into Anya's eyes.

"How did you know that?" Anya starts to shake, hoping that the girl on the floor wasn't who she thought she was.

"Lexa," Clarke motions to the girl who was passed out, "is-"

"My sister." Anya finishes Clarke's sentence, getting up and slowly walking to the other side of the room, rubbing her face and taking a deep breath. "I need some air." Raven watched Anya quickly disappear into their bedroom, getting down to help Lexa who was still passed out.

"You didn't think it would be important to tell us you were dating Lexa's sister?" Clarke said through her gritted teeth, making Raven scoot back for safety.

"I would have if I had known Lexa had a sister. Remember? You guys don't ever tell me anything."

"Didn't Anya ever tell you about having a sister?"

"Yes, but it didn't cross my mind that Lexa might be her sister. After Anya told me that she had a bad past I left it alone. I'm sorry Clarke, if I had known I would've told you guys."

"I know, it's just that Lexa has been looking for Anya from the moment I met her, and when she finally does find her it's because you're dating her." Raven bites her lip and nods. It was strange. She found Anya because the older girl was stranded on the side of the road, but in the twelve years Lexa had been searching she never found her. They hear a groan and immediately move to Lexa's side.

"What happened?" She asks, rubbing her head and looking at Clarke.

"You fainted. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um, you dragging me over here. Why did I faint?" Clarke and Raven both looked at each other, unsure if they should tell Lexa the truth or make something up. "Guys?"

"I'll tell her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know what I'm doing I've been writing this chapter all through class and the teacher didn't notice /:

"I'll tell her." Anya walked slowly into the living room, feeling Clarke and Raven's concerned stares and Lexa's confused one.

"Can you guys...?"

"Yeah." Raven stood up and pulled on Clarke's hand, leading her out of the apartment so Anya and Lexa could be alone. Lexa watched the other girl, not sure why Raven's girlfriend was telling her why she fainted.

"Why did they-"

"It's, uh...its been a long time. I- I don't know what to say." Anya started, sitting on the couch and offering the seat next to her to Lexa. Lexa sat down and waited for the other girl to continue. When she didn't Lexa decided to talk.

"Do I know you?" Anya took a deep breath and looked into Lexa's eyes.

"I believe you do, commander."

_"Who are you?" Alexandria asked, pointing her toy sword in the direction her sister was standing in, putting up a brave front._

_"I am Anya, general of TonDC. Who are you?" Anya was also pointing her sword at Alexandria, her face stoic and war paint around her eyes._

_"I am..." Alexandria paused, unsure about what to say. Anya waited patiently, giggling when Alexandria still didn't have her mind made up after five minutes._

_"I have heard rumors of a new commander, are you her?" Anya asked, walking in a circle with her sword still pointed at her younger sister._

_"Yes! I am the commander." Alexandria gives a toothy grin to her sister, lounging at her with her sword tight in her hand._

"Anya?" Lexa asks, reaching out and touching the other girls cheek with her hand. Anya gave her sister a small smile and nodding slowly.

"I know that I should've found you sooner, but I kept-" Anya was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"I thought... Mom and Dad said... You're alive!" Lexa whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I won't die, at least not until we finish our game." Anya pulled back and stroked Lexa's cheek with her thumb.

"What ever happened to my nerd of a sister who did homework on Friday nights?"

"She grew up. Whatever happened to my older sister who spent hours at a time staring at a wall?"

"God do I miss that Anya." Lexa laughed and rested her head against her sister's shoulder.

"Where did you go? I tried looking for you but all I ever found was dead ends, false hope, disappointment." Anya sighed and looked down.

"It's complicated. When I ran away-"

"Wait, I don't want to hear it. I mean, I do want to hear it, but..." Lexa smiled softly. "I just got you back. It can wait."

Anya smiled back and checked her watch. "I'm betting Raven isn't gonna come back for another half hour, you wanna finish what we left off?"

Lexa looked confused for a second before standing up, holding her arm out to Anya. "It's best we finish what we started, General."

 

.

 

"What the fuck..." Raven looked around the apartment in horror. "Anya!" She yelled, slamming her keys against the table. Clarke jumped slightly but could understand her best friends outburst. A minute later Anya came tumbling out of a room, Lexa following in a fit of giggles.

"Yes Rae-Bae?" Anya keep her face stoic, but bursted out laughing a second later.

"You think this is funny? You trashed our apartment!" Raven lent over and picked up Anya's laptop off the floor and huffed in annoyance. The oldest girl in the room bit her lip and felt a wave of guilt flooding herself.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't think we would cause this much of a mess." Clarke and Lexa watched the interaction, surprised to see how fast Anya was to try to make Raven calm down.

"Whipped." Lexa coughed out, quick to dodge a pillow that was thrown her way. Anya playfully glared at her.

"I'm tired of you two being here. Leave." Raven slightly smiled and placed a hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Don't be mad, you know she's telling the truth." Anya shrugged Ravens arm off before pulling out her phone. She frowned and gave Raven a sad look.

"I gotta go to work." She whispered, walking to the bedroom before she could see the younger girls reaction. Anya hated having to leave for her job at any time for the day.

But she hated the sadness in Ravens eyes everything she left more than anything.

It made her feel guilty, and the guilt always ate her alive.

"Wait-" Raven bit her lip and looked down. Lexa and Clarke watched in confusion, not sure what had just happened.

"Let's...uh, let's go out, get food or, something people do. I'll get my jacket." They watched her rush off before turning to each other.

"What was that?" Lexa shook her head. "You have to know something, you spent like an hour with Anya. Didn't she tell you anything?"

"No, we didn't really talk much." She smiled slightly, but frowned again when Raven came back into the room.

"Are we going or are you two just gonna stand around and flirt?" 

"We were not flirting." Clarke stated, smacking the older girl's shoulder.

"Sure you weren't." Raven replies sarcastically. "Lexa isn't blushing because I caught you two flirting, she's just blushing because that's how her face always is."

"I'm not blushing!" Both Clarke and Raven roll their eyes.

"Yes you are." The blonde states, pulling Lexa out of the apartment as they followed Raven outside. Lexa groans to stop herself from smiling.

"No I'm not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last part got really off topic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a chapter with Linctavia, Ranya and Clexa fluff. Serious, it's a chapter where all of them hang out and make fun of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I haven't updated in a while.

"Why is it so fucking cold? It's November for crying out loud!" Raven hissed as she zipped up her jacket. Anya smiled and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends waist.

"It's actually December-"

"It's always cold-"

"We live in Nebraska-"

"Stop talking all at once! It's annoying!" Octavia and Clarke laughed while Lexa rolled her eyes.

"See, your always calling us annoying, but maybe you're just annoyed with yourself."

"Shut up Lexa."

"You can't tell me to shut up! Anya, control your girlfriend."

"Anya, get your sister to shut up." They both stared at the older girl, waiting to see what her next action would be. Anya looked back and forth between the two, taking a deep breath pulling Raven closer to her and looking at Lincoln.

"So Lincoln, what did you say your job was? Something about baking or...?"

"Way to support your sister." Lexa mumbled. "Where are we going again?"

"The park, remember? We were gonna go and see the Christmas lights?" Clarke reminded her as they continued walking down the street. 

"I thought we were going because you wanted to see the ducks?" Lincoln spoke up, looking over at his girlfriend. Octavia blushed and smacked his arm lightly.

"Aw, does wittle Octavia want to see the ducks?"

"Shut up! They don't come out often, especially around this time!"

"And why exactly do you know that?" Anya asked, smirking when she saw everyone around her struggling to keep themselves from laughing.

"I don't need to justify that! I'm still young, you wouldn't know anything about people from my generation!" Anya glared at her.

"I'm twenty four, not fifty."

"That's a full five years older than me." Octavia exclaimed.

"And yet you're dating someone who's seven years older than you. Leave my girlfriend alone, O." Octavia pouted as everyone laughed.

"You guys suck."

"Last time I check you were the only straight here-"

"Nope." Clarke looked confused as to why Lexa had cut her off, but she looked down once Lexa gave her a pointed look.

"I think what Clarke was trying to say is-"

"Anya! Not you too!" Lexa groaned, hiding her face in her hands when they high-fived.

"Watch out, Lexa. Looks like your sister is gonna be my new best friend."

"Do we need to get a 'ship name' or something?" Anya asked sarcastically, leading everyone towards a vacant table by the river. Raven looked disturbed by what her girlfriend said, while Lexa look mortified.

"No, absolutely not! No more talking to each other!" Lexa demanded.

"Too late, I made one already. It's Clanya. Deal with it."

"I'm leaving." Lexa got up, only to be pushed down into Clarke's lap by Lincoln. He mumbled a small 'oops' but the look on his face made it obvious that he had done it on purpose. Both girls immediately blushed and Lexa tried to move off Clarke, only to be held down by Octavia and Raven. "Let me go!"

"Is that really what you want? It looked like you were comfortable." Clarke, upon hearing that last sentence, wrapped her arms around her best friends waist.

"It's okay, Lexa. I like the way your ass feels against my thighs." Clarke whispered, knowing Lexa would flip once she say that.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Lexa yelled, tripping over the seat as she tried to move away from the table. She looked up from the ground and saw Clarke holding out her hand, while everyone else was laughing at her.

"Clarke I don't know what you said to my sister, but you truly are amazing."

"Excuse you?"

"I didn't say she was the greatest person to ever live, chill babe." Anya kissed Raven's cheek and buried her face in the younger girls neck. "That title belongs to you, forever and always."

"I hope that means you are implying that you are immortal, because I honestly can't stand the thought that you might die one day."

"You shouldn't be worried about your girlfriend dying, Lincoln is the one that's over halfway to fifty." Clarke states, avoiding the fist coming at her. 

"Octavia, you shouldn't hit your friends." Lincoln says calmly, not seeming to be bothered by the comment Clarke had made about him. Anya moved away from Raven and walked over to Clarke, yanking Lexa up from the ground and letting her sister fall into the table. 

"She's been on the ground for the past three minutes for christs sake." The older girl mumbled before snuggling back into her girlfriend.

"How did we not notice that?" 

"Are you okay? You were on the ground for a while, are you hurt?" Clarke asked quietly, trying to be subtle as she looked over her best friend to see if there was any injuries.

"I'm fine, I just zoned out."

" _Commander! Winters coming, my village doesn't have enough suppiles. I can't gather any because the sky people are still attacking us."_

_"Do you need backup, general? I can get Ryder to lend you warriors."_

_"Ryder isn't one for allowing his warriors to go far from him, and I'd rather not have to deal with him at all." Alexandria leaned back into her chair and thought for a few seconds._

_"Didn't you say that the sky people wanted to negotiate for peace?"_

_"Yes, but I am not sure that it is wise to do so, commander. It doesn't seem like their intentions are pure."_

_"If things are as bad as you say, then we may not have any other option."_

_"_ Lexa!" She nearly fell off the bench again as Clarke tugged on her shirt excitedly. "The light show is starting!"

Lexa couldn't help but smile, giggling softly at the way Clarke reacted to the show that was put on every year. Nothing had change (the exception being the timing), it was the same lights and the same colors year after year. Yet Clarke always watched in such awe and excitement.

She tore her eyes away from her best friend when she felt someone else staring at her. Anya was giving her a knowing look, grinning before hugging Raven and watching the show. Lexa smiled and continued staring at her best friend.

She can always deal with her feelings later, she decides. She's been doing it for the last six years, what's a few more days gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent the full day typing this, so if you read this then yell at me in the comments because I was supposed to be doing my homework. Also I'm sorry if it's not very good, I promise I'll try to make the next chapter better


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before Christmas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that this chapter sucks.

"Yeah I just watched her and Lincoln board the plane. Have you finished studying for your test or whatever you were complaining about before I left?" Clarke spoke into her phone, exhaling through her mouth and watching her breath in the cold air.

"No, I still got to go through another chapter or two."

"Quit pouting! I'll pick up dinner on my way home, but you have to finish before you get any. Okay?" The blonde pulled out her car keys and looked around the airport parking lot, trying to remember where she parked her car.

"Okay. Be safe."

"I will be. See you soon."

"See ya." Clarke tapped the end call button and shoved her phone into her back pocket, groaning as she still searched for her car. She started walking in the direction she thought she remembered parking her car, searching around for five minutes before giving up and walking back towards the entrance of the airport. She pulled out her phone again, debating on whether she should text Lexa to let her know that she can't find her car or not.

'Of course you of all people would forget where your car is. You'd probably loose your head if it wasn't attached to you.'

She decided against texting Lexa.

"Whatever, I'll just walk." She mumbles to herself, zipping her jacket up and pulling her hoodie over her head. She sighed before heading down the street, teeth slightly chattering from the harsh cold wind hitting her face. She was so focused on trying to find any source of warmth that she didn't notice that the sun had gone down.

Or that there was absolutely no stores open.

And that there were no people on the streets.

It was just her and the eerie silence that the street held onto.

"Should've kept looking for my car."

"Ya really shoulda blondie." Clarke bit her lip and froze, not sure what to do next. She flinched when a heavy hand landed on her shoulder. "What's a small lil thang like you walkin around here at this time of tha night?"

"Last time I checked, that wasn't any of your fucking business." She heard a deep growl as she was forced to spin around.

"Ya betta watch yer language, lil lady." The man was almost a foot taller than her and smelled heavily of alcohol. His greasy hair was pushed back, making it obvious that he had been in a fight earlier with bruises and a black eye being shown clearly due to the streetlight.

"Just let me go and stagger on back to whatever bar you just crawled out of." The man growled again and threw Clarke against a wall, smashing his fist into the right side of her jaw. He threw another punch at her jaw before she could groan, pulling her forward and shoving her back into the wall again.

"Maybe afta this y'all learn ya manners." He wrapped his right hand around her neck, punching her in the stomach and ribs with his left. After several minutes of being punched consistently in the stomach, gasping for air, and being slammed into the wall over and over again, Clarke soon stopped trying to make him stop, slumping against the wall and passing out instantly.

 

.

 

Lexa frowned as she checked her phone again, wondering why it was taking Clarke so long to get home. Two hours had gone by since she got off the phone with her best friend and there had been no sign of the blonde. She had tried calling Clarke several times, each attempt ending in her getting Clarke's voicemail. 

She threw her book aside and pulled her jacket on, grabbing her keys and leaving the apartment. She quickly dialed a number she rarely used and held her phone up to her ear, waiting impatiently for the person to pick up.

"Who dis be?"

"Is Clarke at your place?"

"Is this Lexa?" The green eyed girl suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yes Raven, it's me. Is Clarke at your place?"

"No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why, is something wrong?"

"She dropped Octavia and Lincoln off at the airport over two hours ago and she's still not back." She heard some shuffling on the other line, followed by something falling, and finally a zipper being zipped up quickly. "Were you and Anya having sex?"

"Anya's at work, I fell off the bed."

"Then why did I- that's not important. Is it okay if I come over? It'll be easier to find Clarke if we meet up first."

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Oh, I knew I forgot to do something. Why didn't I think of calling her first? Silly me, here I was freaking out because my best friend is still not home, when I should have been calling her." Lexa replied sarcastically, climbing into her car and shoving the key into the ignition.

"Shut up. Looks like whatever you've been studying to become a private investigator might finally come in handy."

"Let's hope so." Lexa mutters, backing out of her parking space and driving to her sister and Raven's apartment.

 

.

 

"I'm just saying that if I were Beyoncé, I would totally dump Jay Z and convince Kanye West to go out with me."

"I don't know what I am more disturbed by, the idea of Kanye and Beyoncé being together of that you are a twenty seven year old man and you just said that out loud."

"Will you two shut up? It's hard to focus on the task at hand when I have to listen to you bozos act like you're still in middle school."

"Back off! You're the only one that seems to have a problem with our conversation."

"That's because I'm the only smart one here." Anya stopped short and turned around slowly, glaring at the three "coworkers" that she had been forced to work with on the task.

"All of you need to shut the fuck up. Atom, nobody wants to see Beyoncé with Kanye, Nobody cares about your damn opinions Sterling, and you are most certainly not the smartest one here Murphy. Get back to work, and I swear to god if any of you says something that is not work related, I will murder you." She continued walking down the street, not noticing the way the three guys behind her had to jog to catch up. 

"Chill Woods." Murphy muttered under his breath, hoping it wasn't noticeable how scared he was of the woman walking ahead of him.

"How the hell did you even get this job, Woods? Don't you got a degree of some sort? Shouldn't you have a real job or something?" Atom asked, not paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Fuck off, Atom, or I'll show you way I was **offered** this job." Sterling and Murphy both shuddered, punching Atom for talking.

"The point of origin is about a hundred meters ahead." Sterling said, hoping that Anya wouldn't hurt Atom or anything. He let out a sigh of relief when she just nodded and continued walking. The group of four slowly made their way down the street, Murphy bumping into Atom when Anya suddenly stopped short.

"Is that a person over there?" She asked, pointing diagonally at a dimly lit storefront on the other side of the street. Sterling and Atom shoved Murphy forward, making him stumbled a little before looking at where Anya was pointing at.

"I don't know. Should one of us go check it out?"

"I'll do it. Sterling, you continue leading them to the point of origin. I'll catch up in a little bit." He nodded before motioning for the other two to follow him, jogging slightly down the street. Anya waited for them to be further away before crossing the street.

'What idiot would want to wait outside a store on the coldest night of the year?' She wondered as she got closer to the figure that was sitting...or something like that against a metal wall.

"Excuse me? Is there a reason as to why- Clarke!" Anya ran the last few yards between her and the blonde, dropping down onto her knees and examining the younger girl.

Clarke's lip was busted, her nose was bleeding, there were bruises around her neck and her hair was stained by her blood. Anya  pulled out her phone and quickly called 911, grabbing Clarke's wrist and checking for a pulse.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Um, I'm outside of," She backed up to read the store sign and nearly dropped her phone in the process. "Jordan's gift shop on 18th street. My friend is knocked out and she looks like she had been beaten up."

"I am dispatching an ambulance and sending it your way. Please stay on the line for further instructions." She waited a few minutes, keeping two of her fingers on the blondes wrist to make sure there was still a pulse. "What injuries has the victim sustained?"

"There is bruises around her neck, her nose might be broken and her lip is split open. I don't know if there is any other injuries."

"Is the victim suffering from hypothermia?"

"I don't know what the signs of hypothermia are!" Anya took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself down. She didn't even think about the fact that Clarke might have been passed out and outside for a long time.

"Is there a weak pulse? Is she shivering? Do you have any way to check her temperature?"

"She's not shivering, no I do not have a way to check her temperature, and her pulse isn't strong."

"Is there any signs that she might have frostbite? Are the tips of her fingers turning blueish?"

"No, they're just red." Anya felt a little relieved when she heard faint sirens going off in the distance. The operator was saying something, but she was too busy trying to figure out how far away the ambulance was. She unconsciously ended the call and walked out to the street, letting out a breath upon seeing the flashing lights. She moved back to the younger girls side, waiting for the ambulance to arrive and get Clarke to the hospital.

It wasn't until the lights got brighter and the siren got louder that Anya realized she hadn't thought of her younger sister and how she would react to hearing about what happened to her best friend. 

"Shit!" Before she could call or text her sister, her phone died. 'Great, just my luck.'

"Ma'am?" An EMT was standing over her. "Are you injured too?"

"No."

"Do you want to accompany her to the hospital? Because if so, then now is the time to get in."

 

.

 

Lexa slammed her car door and practically ran up to Raven's front door, knocking on it quickly.

"I have one good leg, have sympathy!" Raven yelled as she opened the door. "Why did it take you so long to get here?"

"There was a crash like right outside my apartment complex so I had to take the back roads." She felt slightly overwhelmed by the sudden warmth surrounding her.

"I've tried calling Anya but she must have shut her phone off because it keeps going straight to voicemail."

"What does she work as?" Raven tensed up and looked away.

"That's not important. Where should we look first?"

"The airport. She was there last time we spoke."

"Then let's stop wasting time and go." Raven shoved her phone into her pocket and followed Lexa. "Let's hope Clarke isn't missing because she forgot where she parked her car or something."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the best chapter (it really isn't that long) I just felt bad for not updating sooner. I've been busy with school so it might take a while for the next update but I promise it'll be worth it.

Anya had been waiting for three hours when she remembered that she needed to call Raven or Lexa. She was slightly happy to have a reason to leave the waiting room (mainly because it looked like a few murders had happened there), but she was not happy to be waiting in a line full of grieving or impaitent visitors. Another hour had passed when Anya finally got to use the pay phone, trying to limit the contact with it because she had witnessed at least six people sneezing on it.

"Hey, so this is not a good time right now so if you are calling because your car is-" 

"Raven shut up and let me talk." Anya growled, biting her lip and sighing. "I'm sorry for snapping, I've been waiting for over and hour and I'm sure I'm going to need to be tested after using this phone."

"Why haven't you called me on your cell?"

"Batteries dead. Do you have Lexa with you?" Anya glared at the woman behind her, getting annoyed with the amount of times the woman had groaned.

"Yeah we've been looking for you and Clarke all night. Well at first it was just Clarke but then you didn't come home on time-"

"Stop looking. I'm at the hospital off of fifth avenue."

"Why are you at the hospital? Did something happen at work?" The woman behind her muttered something about having to share the phone, to witch Anya responded by flipping her off.

"No I'm fine, except for the lack of sleep. It's about Clarke, there's been an accident."

"Shit! Okay Lexa and I will be there soon, just try and get some sleep okay?"

"Yeah, will d-" Raven hung up before Anya could finish, causing the older woman to sigh as she slowly put the phone back on the reciever.

"About damn time." A voice said behind her; making Anya whirl around and glare at her.

"Look lady, this phone is for people actually have a real reason to call someone. I've been waiting in line for an hour and within that time you've used this phone five times to make calls because of your job, not because of an actual emergency. So if you will kindly fuck off and mind your own damn business, that will be much appreciated. Thank you!" Anya picked he phone back up and proceeded to cough on it, dropping the phone and smiling at the horrified look that was frozen on the woman's face.

"Fucking bitch!" Anya walked back to the waiting room with a smirk. She fell into a chair  and closed her eyes, letting the sound of doctors rushing around and phones ringing slowly die out.

..

"Where is she?" 

"Dr.Griffin-"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Honey, please calm-"

Anya woke up and rubbed her eyes, annoyed at whatever lady decided to start yelling as loud as she could. Her back felt sore from sleeping in a bad position and she was about to get up and stretch when a sudden weight was pressed onto her side.

"Hey." Anya smiled, leaning into the touch and closing her eyes, wishing she was anywhere else at the moment.

"I need to stretch my back." Raven laughed softly and walked over to where Abby and Jake were.

"Tell me what's going on with my daughter! I am her mother I deserve to know!"

"Who is she?" Raven jumped slightly, not expecting Anya to show up next to her so quickly. Unfortunately, Abby heard Anya's question and glared at her.

"Who I am? Who the hell are you?" Anya raised her eyebrows in amusement, about to respond when a voice behind her answered instead.

"She's my sister." Lexa sniffled, her eyes red and puffy. Jakes eyes widened slightly before confusion overtook his looks.

"Sister? I didn't know you had any siblings."

"I've been away recently." Anya said, almost guilty like. Raven took ahold of her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"She's the one who called me about Clarke." Raven informed them, frowning as she watched Lexa curl up in a chair. Anya sighed and let go of Raven's hand, sitting beside her sister and pulling the younger girl into her arms.

"You know, they really don't look like each other." Abby noted, giving up on trying to locate her daughter. Raven frowned slightly, looking over at the sisters again.

"They really don't."

..

 "Anya?" Lexa whispered in an attempt to keep herself from crying out loud. Anya hummed softly in response, watching her girlfriend interact with Clarke's parents.

"How did you know?" Anya gave Lexa a questioning look. "How did you know that Clarke was in an accident?"

Anya held her sister a little tighter, not sure about what to say.

"Tell me, please." Lexa sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I was already here when I saw the EMTs rushing her in. My phone died so I wasn't able to call Raven sooner." The lie slipped easily out of her mouth, making Anya feel uncomfortable. She didn't like that she lied to Lexa, especially it was almost second nature to her by now.

"Did you see what she looked like?" Lexa's green eyes were almost begging the older girl to say something else that wasn't true.

"Your skai prisa is going to be fine, Commander. She's strong, not like the rest of her people."

"I know she's strong. She's...she's absolutely perfect in every way. I just, I just hope she wasn't afraid." Anya frowned, remembering how beaten up the blonde girl was.

"I hope so too."


End file.
